A Blue Jay And The Cat
by MadisonRevere2
Summary: This is a story of a Blue Jay and a Cat name Arianna and Shante. They needed jobs and went to the park. They get hired and start there new job. They also fall for a certain blue jay and raccon. And they go through many adventures. Enjoy! Pairings: MxOc, RxOC, Rigleen, Mordgaret
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is a story about my ocs Arianna and Shante. This will be MxOC, RxOC, a little Rigleen and Morgaret. Enjoy**

* * *

**At 24 Avenue there was 2 unusual girl walking. They both had papers in there hand that says "Jobs opened the park". One of them was a blue jay. Her hair was down but all in curls. She had a long black sweater with denim shorts on with some black and white sneakers. She had brown eyes. Her name was Arianna. Are we there yet? said the whiny cat that was only a few inches shorter then her. The cat looked a little more like a child. Her hair was also done but it was straight. She wore a mustache necklace with a purple sweater that had an owl on it. She had similar shorts like Arianna but it was black. She also had the same sneakers as Arianna but purple and black. She had brown eyes. Her name was Shante.**

**Dude we are almost there said Arianna a little annoyed. Arianna rolled her eyes. Her friend was always this annoying. Shante was the laziest person she ever knew. Even though she does move around most of the time shes also lazy. Arianna was surprised that the owner even liked her. The two girls stopped and looked up. There was a sign the said "The Park". They saw a few people. It looked like they were having a cook out. They saw a Gumball machine, a lolliman, a green dude, a ghost, and a blue jay and a raccon. They walked toward toward the gumball machine.**

**Um excuse me sir are you Benson? Everybody turned around to see the girls. Yeah thats me said Benson. We saw your flyer and we were wondering if we can apply for a job here? Benson's eyes lit up. Oh of course. We really do need new people here at the park. Your hired. Arianna sighed. Thankfully they didn't need to do an interview. She really needed this job and Shante. They both shook hands with Benson. Welcome to the park said Benson with a sly smile.**

* * *

**Sorry if this story is short. This is my first story so please don't be harsh.**


	2. Meeting The Girls

Arianna smiled. She didn't have this kind of love in years.

Everybody was introducing themselves to them.

After they ended to convo, Arianna and Shante both sat down at the picnic benches.

Benson already made the food before they got there. Before Arianna could eat she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Both Arianna and Shante turned around and saw a blue jay and a raccoon.

Arianna just stared at the blue jay.

Arianna blushed."Hello we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Mordecai and this is my friend Rigby."

"Oh hi Mordecai and Rigby" unison Arianna and Shante.

Mordecai and Rigby both sat down with them. The 4 of them chatted away about there lives and stuff until the cookout was over.

Everybody started going inside to go to bed until Benson stops the 4. "You 4 are going to clean this mess us""Aw what come on" Mordecai says in his usual voice.

"**CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOUR FIRED!" **yelled Benson as his gumballs turned red. Benson walked away in anger.

"Is he always like this?" Arianna asked. "Only when we make him mad Which is like everyday" said Mordecai.

They got to work. Arianna went to clean the tables. Shante was in charge of throwing any garbage away. Mordecai was setting the park benches back the way it was. While Rigby...was doing nothing. He was sitting under a tree to avoid the bright sun.

Shante then noticed this and walked up to him. "Got any room for me to sit?" Rigby just shrugged and moved over.

Shante sat down. There was a moment of silence. They didn't even looked at eachother. Shante was just fanning herself with her hand. Rigby broke the silence.

"Why did you even get this kind of job?" Shante looked at him then stared back at the sun. "I didn't really want this job." Arianna made me get this job so we can spend more time together as friends." I thought this job would be lame." "At least I meet awesome people like you guys."

Rigby did a sly smile. In a way they are both very similar. Rigby wiped the sweat off his face.

Arianna and Shante said there goodbyes. They were walking out of the park to go back to there apartment.

"So do you like this job yet" said Arianna giving her a evil smile. Arianna wanted her to admit it so she will win the bet.

"NOPE." Shante crossed her arms and smiled. Arianna gave her a look and turned back around.

"You will eventually you know." Shante just shook her head and mouthed No.

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting around in the couch playing video games. It was 6:30 at night. Of course Rigby was losing.

"Just quit now Rigby you know your going to lose."

"I'll never quit!"

Rigby tries his best to concentrate about winning but it didn't help so he loses.

"OOOOH!"

"Eh you just got lucky."

"Yeah right dude." *yawns* "Lets go get some coffee."

"Yeah sure so you can just gawk at Margaret all day long."

Mordecai punches him in the stomach.

"OW!"

"Atleast i isn't talking about you and Eileen." Mordecai does an evil smile.

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the coffee shop. The bell on top of the door rings loudly. They sit at there usual table. Mordecai trys to spot Margaret.

"Dude shes not here". "She probably left already.''

Mordecai starts to ignore Rigby still trying to find Margaret. He finally spots Margaret giving someone there order. Margaret spots Mordecai and walks up to him.

''Hey Mordecai'' says Margaret smiling. Right on cue, Eileen comes into the conversation.

"Hey Mordecai, Heey Rigby" says Eileen flirtly.

Rigby looks at her blushing only a little bit then turns around. Luckly nobody saw him blush. Eileen sighs.

''What are you doing here we were just about to close up the shop?'' says Margaret confused.

''Um I wanted to ask you something...''

Rigby ignoring the conversation(and trying his best to ignore Eileen) the door opens. Shante comes in. She had her leather jacket on and her hood is up.(**By the way Shante has glasses on. There like black nerd glasses)**

Shante looks up and waves. Rigby does the same. Eileen notices and gives her a mean look. Not noticing Eileen, Shante walks up to him.

''Oh hey Rigby.''

''Hey Shante what are you doing here?''

''Just getting some coffee.'' ''Me and Arianna just moved here so I wanted to check this place out.''

''Oh Cool me and Mordecai come here everyday.''

''Awesome.''

After Mordecai sucessfully asked Margaret to have a Movie Night and she said yes they realized Shante was here.

''Oh Hi Shante when did you come?'' Mordecai asked.

''Like 3 minutes ago.''

''Oh.. Said Mordecai.'' Then Mordecai's face lit up. ''Hey do you and Arianna wanna join us for a Movie Night?''

Shante face lit up also but then she hesitated. She wasn't sure if Arianna would agree.

_''Arianna probably wouldn't care.'' ''We do need to get out more...''_

''Ok were in.''

''Great!'' said Mordecai. ''Lets Go!''

Eileen was still giving Shante a look of disgust. She thought Shante would ruin her plans.

_I won't let her get in the middle of me and Rigby!_

Shante finally noticed Eileen was here. She smiled but Eileen didn't smile back. Eileen rolled her eyes and walked away.

Shante sighed.

_This is gonna be a LONG Night._

**This story was actually way longer then the first one. Its a little more detailed. Hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
